


Coming Up: Roses, and Sugawara Koushi's Appalling Flirting Skills

by psyraah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: For the record, the flowers he gives to the cute florist are actually irises. And for the other record, said cute florist loves them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/gifts).



It’s cold, he’s hungry, and he’s just stepped in a stupid puddle. He’s running on about three hours sleep after that horrendous thunderstorm that started up at two in the morning and decided _not to shut up_ , he’s had to endure six hours of class, and as a result, he’s grumpy, tired, and done with the world.

It is, overall, not Sugawara Koushi’s day.

To top it off, it’s Yaku’s birthday, and Suga hasn’t had time to get him a gift yet. So here he is, cold and miserable as he steps into the small flower shop a block away from his apartment. It’s one of those things you pass a million times without noticing, but he had a vague recollection of there being a florist here. Luckily that at least has worked out for him today.

The bell to the shop tinkles gently as it swings shut, abruptly shutting out the sounds of car tyres slicing through residual rainwater, and the many footsteps filling the city. At least it’s marginally warmer in here, but the sooner Suga can get out of here and go home (to warm blankets and a hot shower and his _bed_ ) the better.

“Ah, hello!”

A head pops up behind the counter, and oh, Suga’s day just got better. The man is all smiles, with gorgeous eyes and a fluff of hair that Suga just wants to…pat.

He has got to thank Yaku later.

“Just give me a moment, I’ll be with you in a second,” the man says, hoisting a large box from beneath the counter. Despite how unwieldy it looks, he’s still beaming, and Suga can’t help but smile back despite the horrid day.

“No problem, I’ll just have a look for the moment.” And look he will. Not necessarily at flowers, though he does at least try to make some decisions about the assortment of bucketed blooms before him. But when the man stands, Suga just…can’t _help_ but notice that along with a very cute face and some lovely eyes comes a pair of very nice arms and some solid back muscles. The man’s black tee clings _very_ nicely, and when he reaches upwards to shelve his load—seemingly with ease—Suga almost sighs in reverence.

“All right, how can I help you?”

 _Let me date you_. Boy, it’s way too early to be thinking that, but this gorgeous specimen of a man just has a smile that Suga wants to drown in.

“I—um, it’s my friend’s birthday, so just—flowers,” he manages, and immediately wants to melt into a puddle for some more drowning.

The man chuckles. Suga’s heart combusts. “We do flowers here,” he says. The teasing gives Suga the urge to bury himself in the pile of buckets standing next to him. “Was there anything in particular you were after?”

“Yeah, could I just get these orange things? With the…pink…lilies? Are those lilies?” Suga squints at the sign; it’s a bit hard to read from this distance without his glasses.

“Yep, they sure are. Were they for home, or did you want them gift-wrapped?”

“Yes,” Suga says, rummaging around for his wallet.

“…so you want them gift-wrapped then?”

You would think, that after many years of embarrassing himself in front of cute boys, Suga would be able to _deal_ with them now. Alas, he still finds that his capacity to think around them diminishes significantly. Lack of sleep does not help. “Yeah,” he sighs, resigned to his own embarrassing ways. “They’re a gift, but for my room-mate. But yeah, wrapping would be nice. Thanks.”

“Right on it.”

“If I grab a card too, do you have a pen I can write with?”

“Yeah, sure, hang on.” After some rummaging, a pen is presented to Suga.

“You’re a lifesaver,” he says, grateful. “Everything’s been a bit last minute, and I haven’t had time to get anything.”

“No worries,” the man says, and turns away to start fiddling with Yaku’s flowers. “Been busy?”

Suga pops the cap off the pen, and starts writing in the card. Usually he’d go about making his own, but he already feels crap enough for not having a proper present in time, so Yaku might have to make do just this once. “I’ll say.” He sighs, resting his head on one hand as he doodles a tiny hippo with Yaku’s mess of hair in the blank space. “Just one of those days. Or weeks. Months, really.”

The florist makes a sympathetic noise, and casts a glance Suga’s way. “Sounds rough.”

“Nothing I’m not used to.” He’s moved on to putting little shoes on his hippo. “Just uni getting busy. It’ll pass.”

The florist pauses in his work for a moment, as though he’s thinking about something. “Um, do you want some chocolate?”

Suga blinks. “Pardon?”

“Chocolate,” the man says, resolutely looking at the flowers as he starts wrapping them up. “I’ve got a stash for when I’m cranky at work, I’d…be happy to share?”

The uncertainty is sweet. This man with the gorgeous muscles (Suga is definitely _not_ paying far too much attention to the way those hands efficiently strip the blooms of their leaves) is sweet. “Have I been that cranky to you, Mr Florist?” Suga asks, grinning when the man whips his head up with an alarmed expression painted across his face.

“No! No, I just—I just thought you might like something. It’s, um, pretty miserable outside. You’ve been nice. You’re lovely.” The florist blinks, then turned back to his flowers. “I mean, like, in a polite way. You’re nice to talk to. I mean, like, sometimes customers are pretty rude, you know? They’re not nice. You’re not.” The man pauses, and his shoulders slump. “Rude. You’re not rude. You’re definitely nice.”

“I—that’d be nice, actually. Today’s been pretty crap.” Before he knows it, a little container of chocolates has appeared on the counter before him, and the florist has hurried back over to his workstation.

The man offered him candy, Suga muses as he prises the lid off, and selects a little hexagonal delicacy. And then he was all cute and flustered about it. Don’t doubt that Suga would have dived on him had the florist presented a cheesy pick up line and his killer smile, but this level of sweetness deserves something special.

“Say, do you mind if I just grab another card? And one of the little purple bunches from this bucket,” Suga asks. The purple flowers have long petals and little flecks of yellow, and Suga thinks that they fit this dark-haired, brawny man with the adorable radiance perfectly. “I just realised I have to get something for someone else too.”

“No problem! Just grab whichever card you want, I’ll get the flowers for you.”

Suga obliges, selecting a card that has a crow carrying a little loveheart in its beak from the stand. The two of them work in silence for a while, the slicing of scissors and rustling of leaves from the florist’s end, and the scratching of pen across card from Suga. Carefully and clearly, he writes in his phone number above his drawing, then chews his lip. He’ll have to get a name to address it to. But they’ve been quiet for a little bit—Suga will have to think of something casual and…normal? Natural.

“So, what’s your name?”

Suga wants to kick himself. That was not natural!

“Daichi. Sawamura. Or well, the Sawamura comes before the Daichi, but I don’t mind either.”

Thank goodness the florist—Daichi—doesn’t seem to mind not casual, but Suga is once again melting in a puddle in the middle of the shop. Still, he nods, and pens the name in above his phone number, just as Daichi returns with both bouquets in his hands. Suga’s heart does _not_ skip a beat when their fingers brush as Suga hands over his money.

“I’m Suga, by the way. Or well, Sugawara, and that comes before a Koushi,” he teases. Before Daichi can reply, Suga’s sliding the card across the table, and picking up one of the bouquets. “I figured a name would be useful if…if you wanted to meet up some time.” Now that the moment’s here, he’s getting a little flustered himself. But he powers through, even though Daichi’s is looking at him with...well, actually, Suga can’t tell what that expression is. Confusion, hope, repulsion? “I’d like to get to know you a bit better,” he says, despite the pounding of his heart. “Um, only if you’d like. I’ve left my number, and um…the other flowers are for you,” he finishes, and nudges the remaining bouquet back over the counter to Daichi. “Have—have a nice day.”

 _Call me_ , he wants to say, but that sounds a little bit too dumb, even for him.

Instead, he just rushes out the door and back to his apartment. He spends the rest of the night burying his face in his cat, and trying to fend off questions from Yaku.

(“Suga-kun, you seem more emotionally attached to those flowers than I am. I thought you got them for _me_.”

“I did! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You keep making bedroom eyes at them.”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.”)

* * *

His gamble pays off.

* * *

When they meet up for dinner a week later, Daichi has the card with him.

“Really? You had to draw me as a chicken of all things?” he asks, waving the little picture—still with Suga’s number sitting above it—in his face.

“I was in a rush! I just wanted to give you my number, all right?”

“That’s—that’s not how you flirt with someone, Suga,” he grumbles, but Suga notices that he tucks it inside his wallet with great care, and his heart warms.

“Oh, really? I guess you’d better spend some time teaching me then.”

And when Daichi laughs his gorgeous laugh, Suga knows this is the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://psyraah.tumblr.com/post/153315819187/saw-your-prompt-post-so-daisuga-and-florist-au-i)! Comments and kudos make me the happiest!


End file.
